


Not a Bad Way

by Laylah



Category: Mad Chimera World (Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Gender Nastiness, Desperation Wetting, Dubious Insect Biology, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Forced Arousal, Held Down, Hentai, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "Please don't," Mitsuki says, even though he can't believe it'll do any good. He's never encountered a female other than his sister who would listen to a male pleading for mercy. The wasp queen rips off his panties and the others buzz with excitement.
Relationships: Wasp Women/Mitsuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Not a Bad Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).



It all happens so fast. One minute Mitsuki is showing Tako his books, explaining what he's figured out about the old world, and the next the hideout is overrun: screaming, winged females tearing at the walls, grabbing at them, pulling them off the ground. Mitsuki cries out for his sister, struggling in the grip of sharp pincers. He can hear her yelling back, and the crunch of exoskeleton that means she's fighting, but there are so many of them he can't see her—and then something stings the back of his neck and everything goes dark.

He wakes up in a room that smells like wood pulp, with light glowing diffusely through the pale curving walls. He pulls himself to his feet, still dizzy, tugging down the hem of his dress before Tako can see too much.

Not that Tako is watching him; he's peering through a cluster of holes in the wall, the tips of his tentacles twitching and shivering. "Oh no," he mutters. "Oh no, oh fuck, we're doomed."

"What is it?" Mitsuki asks as he comes to look through the openings. Usagi isn't with them. That's bad. Is she out there somewhere?

Not that he can see. There are a bunch of creatures out there, most of them females with similar traits, crowding around a male who's pinned down on a slab. They're copulating with him, or at least some of them are and maybe others are just miming it? It's hard to see the details. The male is tense and gasping, mandibles clicking together—despite everything Mitsuki finds himself trying to analyze the traits to see if these creatures, too, are like something from the era of humans. Green-toned skin, those curving mandibles, a long leg kicking out helplessly that's designed for jumping: the male is like a locust. And the females... Narrow waists, stripes around their ample back ends, curving antennae. And he can't forget the sting that still makes his neck throb. Some kind of wasp?

"He's done for," Tako says, his tentacles twining back and forth. "Almost wrung dry."

Mitsuki thinks he shouldn't watch. Usagi would probably want to keep him away from this. But he can't look away! He needs to know about this awful world they live in.

The locust-like male is twitching on the slab, making choked-off noises that are uncomfortable just to hear. The twitches become spasms and the female on top of him rides faster, harder, her breasts bouncing in time. There's a tingling in Mitsuki's body from watching and he doesn't like it.

The male hisses, long and low, and the twitching locks up into rigid stillness. For a second, all of the females go still too.

"It's not a bad way to go, for a male," Tako says shakily. He sounds like he's trying to convince himself. Then the females bare their teeth and tear into the male's flesh like they're starving, and Mitsuki doesn't think either of them is convinced.

They strip the male's body to the bones in minutes, then turn toward the holes in the wall that Mitsuki and Tako are watching from. Their wings—on the ones who have wings; each one is a little different even if they're all the same general kind—twitch behind them in anticipation.

The lead female darts toward them. Mitsuki stumbles back from the wall just before the first hooked claws come through the openings and rip them wider, wide enough for the females to crowd into the cell. The sting on Mitsuki's neck throbs. Some wasps, he remembers, paralyze prey so they can store it alive in their nests for later.

"Such a prize!" the lead female says, staring at Mitsuki. The center of a social group of wasps is a queen. A queen is also a female who rules a nation, which is a number of humans greater than Mitsuki can imagine. "I'll have this one."

Some of the other females look at each other and then lunge for Tako. Mitsuki instinctively tries to go to his aid, even though that's ridiculous—he's a small, weak male, and the wasp-like females are coordinated, powerful hunters.

One of them grabs him before he's taken more than a step, wrenching him back by the arm and throwing him to the ground. Mitsuki cries out, rolling away, but they surround him and two of them grab his arms to hold him down.

"What a pretty little thing," the queen says as she leans down over him, her teeth bared in triumph, her wings flickering behind her. She catches the neckline of his dress with one claw and tears it open, pushing the fabric out of the way. "You're going to give us some good seed, aren't you?" Her gaze rakes down his front, over his exposed skin and the tight panties his sister gave him to help hide the shape of his penis under his skirt. They're tighter than usual now: the musk of the wasp females and the sheer terror of being captured are making him hard.

"Please don't," Mitsuki says, even though he can't believe it'll do any good. He's never encountered a female other than his sister who would listen to a male pleading for mercy. The wasp queen rips off his panties and the others buzz with excitement at the sight of his erection. "Please, just let us go. I don't want—"

The wasp queen slaps his penis and he yelps, his words cut off. "Don't be silly," she says. She squeezes it and even though she's too rough it leaps in her hand. "This is what a male is made for."

Mitsuki struggles, but the females' grip is unbreakable, and he can't deny he has the instincts of a male: he's as hard as he's ever been and his arousal surges higher when the queen climbs on top of him.

"Seems like a healthy young thing," the queen says. "He should last for a while." She pushes down to engulf him, warm and as soft as the inside of his mouth, slick with something thicker than saliva. Mitsuki shudders, fighting the instinct to thrust deeper. He doesn't want to surrender. He doesn't want to be just another male, at the mercy of his body's cravings. It's so hard to focus on anything but the slick warmth wrapped around the length of his penis. He's shaking his head no, no, but the queen just rocks on top of him, her weight shifting on his hips and thighs as she uses him. Somewhere on the other side of the room Tako is moaning; he's already given up, if he ever had fight in him to begin with.

It feels good, even though it makes him feel scared and upset. Why are bodies like that? Is this why males are naturally prey? Mitsuki can feel his muscles tensing involuntarily and his testicles drawing up close to his body. He's going to give the wasp females what they want, or rather they're going to take it from him, and there's nothing he can do about it.

When he reaches orgasm, as his eyes squeeze shut they get prickly and hot like—yes, he's crying, tears rolling down his cheeks and his chest tight and it's so disconcerting to mix those sensations with orgasm that he can't even figure out what to do. He just shakes, uncomfortable and uncertain, as the wasp queen milks his seed out of him.

"Yessss," she cries out, buzzing, "yes! That's the good stuff!" She arches her back, her breasts jutting forward, and something in her pelvis clenches and squirms. Mitsuki looks down in time to see a new organ emerge from between her legs: stiff and curving upward, more smooth and formless than any penis he's ever seen, not to mention that he's never encountered a female who had one, though he certainly hasn't seen everything—

The queen rises off him and shifts backward as the others pull his legs further apart. She shoves Mitsuki's thighs up toward his chest and her new organ pushes at him, poking tender spots before it finds his anus and pushes in. Mitsuki cries out in discomfort, squirming away instinctively, but the queen keeps thrusting further in.

In the old world, according to the books, sometimes males would mount other males to demonstrate dominance, but usually that happened among mammals, and besides, the queen isn't a male. It's hard to think clearly with the unfamiliar discomfort of the wasp queen's organ filling his rectum.

_Females typically have an ovipositor for laying eggs in or near a food source for the larvae_. The sentence rises into his mind and his stomach clenches in dismay just as a shudder runs through the wasp queen and her hips snap forward. "No," Mitsuki moans as the queen's ovipositor ripples and starts to pump him full. "No, don't—"

"Hush," one of the waiting females says, crawling over to straddle his face. Her genitals have a strange musk to them, a little like the perfume Usagi gives him to help him hide but not quite. "Lick," she demands as she pushes down against his mouth, one of her pincers snarled in his hair to hold him still.

He doesn't know what she wants from him but he tries, licking the strange wet skin. It's at least less upsetting than thinking about the queen's ovipositor buried in his other end. He focuses on the second female, trying to figure out what will please her. Maybe if she likes him she'll get possessive enough to make the wasps fight among themselves, and he can escape. Maybe it'll at least delay them long enough for Usagi to find him. Maybe...

It keeps getting harder to pay attention, though, as the queen keeps forcing more eggs into his abdomen. At first he feels uncomfortably full, like he's eaten too much, and then his guts cramp as the mass of eggs swells even larger. It's pushing against his bladder from the inside, making him ache. He won't be able to hold it if she keeps going. He squirms, struggling in the wasps' grip, and he tries to tell them what's wrong but the one on top of him just grinds down harder until he can barely breathe. Another sharp cramp pulses through his gut and he whines in desperation.

The queen's ovipositor throbs again and it's too much: Mitsuki's penis twitches weakly and he loses control of his bladder, urine spilling out of him to make room for more wasp eggs. His face goes hot and his chest tight again as the urine runs down his sides and between his legs. He can smell it, even trapped under the other female, the acrid sourness cutting through her musk. He's filthy and pathetic, a helpless male after all.

By the time the queen finishes with him he's a mess, his face streaked with tears and the other female's fluids, his belly swollen and aching, his anus sore from being forced open and held that way. The feel of the ovipositor sliding back out is a terrible relief.

And then another one says, "Mmm, my turn," and all of the wasps buzz with delight. Someone starts to toy with his penis again, tugging and smacking it, and even though Mitsuki doesn't want it to, it starts to get hard again.

He hopes Usagi will save him. He hopes she'll be able to find him in time. _Please_ , he thinks, as the new female climbs onto his hips and takes his penis in. If she doesn't... The wet pressure wrapped around it feels good no matter how much he wants to get away. If Usagi can't get here to save him...

Well, it's what Tako said, isn't it. It's not a bad way to go, for a male.

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered after getting a good way through this story that in real life, the species of wasps that have ovipositors do not also have stingers (the stinger is in fact a modification of the ovipositor to deliver venom instead of eggs). I went forward with this filth anyway. I blame the chimerical DNA weirdness of this canon.


End file.
